Byakuya Kuchiki
"Principle lodged in the eyes." - Tite Kubo kapitan 6 Dywizji Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Renji Abarai. Byakuya jest także 28 głową rodu Kuchiki i bratem Rukii. Charakter Byakuya jest spokojny i małomówny, nawet podczas walki. Do wiekszości sytuacji działa na ogół obojętnie, na granicy arogancji. Nie okazuje uczuć, jest apatyczny wobec innych. Bardzo wierzy w prawo i porządek, uważa że każde wykroczenie musi być ukarane, nawet jeśli jest to sprzeczne z jego przekonaniami. Zmienia się to jednak gdy Ichigo ratuje Rukię przed śmiercią. Po walce Kurosaki mówi mu, że prawo to nie wszystko gdyż są rzeczy ważniejsze. Od tamtej chwili, Byakuya, pomimo zimnego i dworskiego zachowania chroni i pielęgnuje to co dla niego ważne. Co dziwniejsze, w młodości był impulsywny i skory do gniewu (jak zauważył jego dziadek, był podobny do Ichigo i Abaraia Renjiego). Byakuya jest popularny wśród kobiet Shinigami. Świadczy o tym to, że został wybrany numerem jeden w ankiecie "kapitanie, chcemy wydać ksiażkę fotograficzną dla" podjęte przez Stowarzyszenie Kobiet Shinigami. Byakuya lubi japońskie kwiaty wiśni, nocne spacery, pikatne jedzenie i banany, nie lubi słodyczy. Bardzo lubi kaligrafie. Jest przedstawicielem lub ewentualnie prezesem Towarzystwa Kaligrafii. Wygląd Byakuya nosi zwykły strój kapitana (haori) Shinigami. Wyjątkiem jest jasnoseledynowy szalik wokół szyi i białe rękawiczki. Ma szare oczy i czarne włosy na których nosi porcelanowe spinki - kenseikan (oznaka szlachectwa), wydzielające pasma włosów (3 z nich opadają na lewą stronę czoła, tworząc grzywkę). Te trzy odmiany stroju są typowymi elementami ubioru głowy rodu Kuchiki. Historia thumb|left|Byakuya 110 lat temu Byakuya urodził się w rodzinie Kuchiki, jednej z czterech rodzin szlacheckich. Dorastał w posiadłości Kuchiki w Seireitei w Soul Society. Spędził wiele godzin szkoleniowych, w ramach przygotowań do przejęcia przywództwa rodziny Kuchiki i 6 Dywizji od swojego dziadka, Ginreia Kuchiki. Prawdopodobnie dość często Byakuya współzawodniczył ze starszą od siebie Yoruichi Shihōin z wykorzystaniem Shunpo, jednak nigdy nie udało mu się jej pokonać. Ożenił się ze starszą siostrą Rukii którą bardzo kochał. Jego żona zmarła w młodym wieku. Przed śmiercią poprosiła go, aby odnalazł Rukię i przyjął ją do rodziny. Byakuya zgodził się i spełnił przysięgę. Na ok. 55 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleacha poślubił Hisanę Kuchiki. Pochodziła ona z Rukongai, dlatego złamał tym zasady rodu Kuchiki (członkowie tego rodu mogli zawierać małżeństwa tylko z osobami, w których żyłach płynęła błękitna krew). Kiedy Hisana umierała z powodu ciężkiej choroby, Byakuya przysiągł wypełnić jej ostatnią prośbę dotyczącą odnalezienia jej biologicznej siostry Rukii i przygarnięcia jej, nie mówiąc nic o prawdziwym tego powodzie. Rok później, kiedy Rukia wstąpiła do Akademii Shinigami, wypełnił obietnicę, tym samym łamiąc ponownie zasady swojego rodu. Na grobie swoich rodziców przysiągł nie łamać więcej reguł rodu Kuchiki, dlatego stał się obojętny wobec Rukii. Fabuła Byakuyę poznajemy gdy wraz z jego porucznikiem - Renjim Abaraiem - wyrusza do Świata Żywych w celu odnalezienia i przyprowadzenia Rukii z powrotem do Soul Society. Podczas walki Ichigo z Renjim stoi z boku, jednak kiedy Ichigo chce już zabić jego porucznika, wtedy Byakuya łamie jego miecz. Ichigo jest zaskoczony tym że mógł to zrobić z takiej odległości. Następnie Byakuya powtórnie używa Shunpo i ciężko rani Ichigo pozbawiając go mocy Shinigami. Następnym razem jesteśmy świadkami jak odzwiedza Rukię w więzieniu i mówi jej o wyroku. Potem widzimy jak rozmawia z Kenpachim Zaraki (kapitanem 11 Dywizji) i z Ginem Ichimaru (kapitanem 3 Dywizji). Podczas rozmowy Zaraki chce sprowokować Byakuyę , ale powstrzymuję go Gin. Po śmierci Aizena udaje się na specjalne zebranie kapitanów w celu podjęcia bardziej radykalnych środków wobec wdarcia Ryoka na teren Seiretei. Soul Society Potem powstrzymuje Ganju Shibę i Hanatarō Yamadę przed uwolnieniem Rukii. Ciężko rani Ganju, jednak przed zabiciem go powstrzymuje go Ukitake. Ukitake rozmawia z Byakuyą i przypomina mu że uwalnianie miecza jest zabronione. Byakuya tłumaczy, że to specjalne zezwolenie od Głównodowądzącego. Podczas ich rozmowy pojawia się Ichigo. Ukitake pyta wtedy Byakuyę kim on jest, na co odpowiada że nikim więcej niż tylko zwykłym Ryoka. Nawiązuje krótką walkę z Ichigo którą przerywa Yoruichi Shihōin. Chce uderemnić jej ucieczkę z Ichigo, ale nie udaje mu się to. W póżniejszym czasie walczy z Renjim. Walka jest dość wyrównana, obaj dysponują Bankai. Ostatecznie Byakuya wygrywa walkę z Renijm i udaję się na plac egzekucyjny. Jest świadkiem uratowania Rukii przez Ichigo. Następnie nawiązuje z nim walkę. Ichigo ma sporą przewagę nad Byakuyą po uwolnieniu swojego Bankai, jednak w końcu traci siły. Gdy Byakuya chce już zabić Ichigo, wtedy kontrolę nad nim przejmuje Hollow i ciężko rani Byakuyę. Jednak Ichigo odzyzkuję kontrolę. Obaj poztanawiają włożyć całą energię w ostatni atak. Ichigo wygrywa. Wtedy tłumaczy Ichigo dlaczego nie chciał ratować Rukii. Kurosaki uświadamia mu że powinien walczyć z prawem i chronić to, co najcenniejsze. Byakuya jest zaskoczony jego słowami. Po walce odchodzi i pojawia się ponownie ratując Rukię przed mieczem Gina. Po ucieczce Aizena tłumaczy Rukii kim była Hisana i przeprasza Rukię za to że ją tak traktował. Dziękuje Ichigo za to, że ten uświadomił mu co jest najważniejsze. Hueco Mundo W dalszych odcinkach udaje się do Hueco Mundo w celu pomocy Ichigo w walce z Espadą. .W Hueco Mundo pokonał Zomariego Lerouxa. Następnie udał się w miejsce walki Ichigo i Yammyego; spotkał tam Kenpachiego, razem z którym nawiązał walkę z najsilniejszym Espadą. Rebelia Zanpakutou Podczas buntu Muramasy walczy z Senbonzakurą i wydaje się iż zaginął, jednak potem okazuje się że przystał on do tajemniczego Zanpakutou. Następnie w krótkim okresie czasu walczy z Ichigo, pokonuje miecz swej siostry, pokonuje Renjiego i Zabimaru. Gdy rebelianci się wycofują, odchodzi z nimi i poznaje miejsce ukrycia generała Yamamoto. Zatrzymuje także Kougę przed zabiciem Muramasy. Ostatecznie udaje mu się zabić Kougę, a jego Zanpakutou wyjaśnia, dlaczego Byakuya "zdradził" Seireitei. Zanpakutō Zanpakutou Byakuyi nosi nazwę Senbonzakura (千本桜, "T''ysiąc Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni''"). Miecz ten uznawany jest za jeden z najpiękniejszych w całym Soul Society. Walka z użyciem Senbonzakury jest bardzo widowiskowa, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy kapitan korzysta z formy Bankai tego miecza. Shikai frame|Senbonzakura Po wypowiedzeniu słów "Chire,'' Senbonzakura"'' (Rozprosz się, Senbonzakura), klinga katany rozpada się na tysiące mniejszych ostrzy unoszących się w powietrzu i lśniących w promieniach słońca niczym płatki kwitnącej wiśni. Ostrza kierowane są ruchami rękojeści jego katany. Rękojeść pozostaje w niezmienionym stanie. Bankai frame|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Bankai Senbonzakury to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (千本桜景厳, "Tętniący Życiem Pokaz Tysiąca Płatków Kwiatu Wiśni"). Aby je aktywować, Byakuya musi wypuścić katanę z rąk pionowo, ostrzem w dół, jednocześnie mówiąc "Bankai" - wówczas klinga "zatapia się" w ziemi, a po chwili po obu stronach kapitana wyrastają rzędy ogromnych mieczy. *Bankai Senbonzakury ma aż cztery różne formy: Scena Zagłady, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi thumb|Senkei Kolejna forma Bankai Senbonzakury stawia na atak. Byakuya używa jej tylko wobec tych, którym poprzysiągł śmierć. Po wypowiedzeniu słów "''(殲景; Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"), drobinki ostrzy formują się w cztery rzędy mieczy, które otaczają kapitana i jego przeciwnika, tworząc wokół nich coś w rodzaju sfery. Każdym z mieczy Byakuya może kierować za pomocą woli. Warto wspomnieć o tym, że klingi tychże mieczy są specjalnie przystosowane do zadawania przeciwnikowi poważnych ran. Scena Kulminacyjna, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi frame|Gōkei Ta forma Bankai miecza Byakuya nazywana jest (吭景, Gōkei). Ostrza Senbonzakury otaczają przeciwnika tworząc kulę, a potem atakują ze wszystkich stron. Białe Ostrze Imperatora thumb|Shuukei Hakuteiken Najpotężniejsza z poznanych dotąd form Bankai Senbonzakury nazywa się ''"終景: 白帝剣'' ,Shuukei Hakuteiken". Ostrza tworzą wokół kapitana coś na kształt skrzydeł z białej energii, połączonych półkolem nad głową Byakuyi. Dzierży on wtedy tylko jeden miecz w dłoni. Moce i Umiejętności *'Mistrz waki mieczem': Byakuya bardzo dobrze wlada mieczem. Jego ataki są szybkie i precyzyjne. *'Mistrz Shunpo': Byakuya był uczniem Yoruichi, więc biegle posługuje się Shunpo. Obecnie po Soifon jest najszybszym kapitanem. Od Yoruichi nauczył się Utsusemi (Liniejąca Cykada), która jest jedną z najdoskonalszych technik w Shunpo. *'Mistrz Kidou': Byakuya po mistrzowsku włada magią demoniczną używając nawet zaklęć poziomu 80, a nawet zaklęcia niższego poziomu są w w jego wykonaniu bardzo silne. *'Specjalista od walki wręcz': w anime podczas buntu Muramasy bez problemu nokautował kilku Shinigami jednym ciosem. *'Mistrz Taktyki': Byakuya jest bardzo wprawnym obserwatorem. Potrafi znaleźć mocne i słabe strony swoich przeciwników (podczas walki z Zommarim Lerouxem odkrył, że jego zdolność jest podobna do Kidou i że jest ograniczona do 50 obiektów). *'Spora wyrzymałość': podczas walki z Ichigo mimo odniesienia wielu ran wciąż mógł walczyć. W walce z 7 Espadą celowo rani się w rękę i nogę, a mimo to wciąż porusza się bardzo szybko. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': podczas walki z Ganju, przytłaczał go samym spojrzeniem. Ichigo był w stanie wyczuć go ze znacznej odległości. 250px|border|left Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 90 Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 70 '''Razem': 510 Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Byakuya Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Soul Society